


Secret

by california_112



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: FPC: 36 | Secret, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, Introspection, Names, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Another introduction, another set of raised eyebrows over his lack of a first name. Ginger was getting a little tired of this routine, but still felt glad that he hadn't been forced to share his given name.-or-Ginger reflects on his name- or lack thereof.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 36 - Secret.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Secret

Another introduction, another set of raised eyebrows over his lack of a first name. Ginger was getting a little tired of this routine, but still felt glad that he hadn't been forced to share his given name. It wasn't that it was embarrassing, exactly- it was a fairly ordinary name, actually, one that he heard often enough on other people. In relation to himself however, it made him feel a touch uncomfortable- guilty?

It was the name his father had called him, and they hadn't parted on the best of terms, all that time ago. Ginger felt that other people using it would somehow- change it- he couldn't quite explain, and didn't want to try. He hadn't been in contact with his father since leaving, and frequently felt bad about his silence. When he had left Smettleworth, he'd been young, a little hot-headed, and probably shouldn't have just disappeared without a word. When he'd written those handful of sentences on a Swedish Postcard, he'd tried to explain, but hadn't been able to find the right words. Without an address, he had ended up keeping it, currently stuffed in the bottom of a storage box. Even now, every time he started to write a letter, or went to pick up the phone, he just- couldn't.

What would he say? I'm sorry I ran away, but I was right? I'm doing the last thing you wanted me to do, and I'm the happiest I've ever been? There was no delicate way to put it. Even when he'd been fighting for his life during the last war, he hadn't regretted a single decision that had led him to that point. Somehow, being known as his first name just didn't fit into his new environment, and that it had been Biggles who had started called him 'Ginger' during their very first adventure together made it even more difficult to shed the nickname. Whilst he was with Biggles, he was Ginger, and if he ever went back to his father, that was when he'd be- that name.

For now, as a pilot with the air police, it was best stored as a secret. Only necessary on official documents, this wasn't too hard, and he happened to know that Biggles and the others had deliberately not looked into those files, apparently out of a kind of respect. They were content to wait, figuring that he would share if and when he was ready. And if that day ever came, Ginger was sure they would be the first people he would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> this is relatable
> 
> I really like this one! Ginger's first name problem is something that's not mentioned all that often, but this is how I think he probably feels about it.


End file.
